Exclusive
by Madame Beret
Summary: AU With such an unexpected wedding there are questions & people want answers, so Arthur and Merlin agree to one interview to answer as many as they can. Sequel to Another Royal Wedding so you ought to read that first. Merthur with no other couples real


**Exclusive**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin; the BBC does. If I owned Merlin would I really be sat here after midnight writing or would I be on set in France with the stunning Colin Morgan and sexy Bradley James?**

**Words: 6790**

**_This is the sequel to _Another Royal Wedding_ so I recommend you read that first._**

**_With such an unexpected wedding there are questions that people want answered, so Arthur and Merlin agree to one interview to answer as many as they can._**

_**Dedicated to Katie. Because I stole her gum and promised her I would. And because she helped with this**_

_**Reviews are love, as ever**__**  
><strong>_

**_A/N The italics are a flashback. Sorry for typos/mistakes. It's late... early?_**

**_I prefer _Another Royal Wedding_ but let me know what _you_ think x  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Merlin was pulling at the stupid tie that Arthur had forced onto him. Arthur swatted his hand,<p>

"You're making it wonky."

They were sitting in the back of a palace car being driven to BBC Television studios. It wasn't a long drive from their home in Clarence House, but Merlin had fidgeted the entire way. He was now drumming his fingers against the leather seat and it was getting on Arthur's nerves. He placed his tanned hand over Merlin's paler one, effectively stopping the drumming.

"Relax." He tried to make his voice sound calm, masking his own nerves. It worked; he'd been trained his entire life to hide his emotions from the press and he was good at it. He also had to hide his emotions from his father frequently.

"How can I relax?" There was no hiding the panic in his voice. "Why are we even doing this?"

"_Mer_lin," he sighed, "we're doing this because in ten days my aides have received eight hundred letters of questions and requests for interviews. This is the only way to stop all of the questions."

"Why don't we just release a statement to the press?" He sounded miserable.

"People prefer television interviews. Besides, this way we can make sure to answer everything people want to know."  
>Even more colour drained from Merlin's face, making his ebony hair seem even darker.<p>

"I'm not sure I want people to know everything," he whispered.

"_Mer_lin, we've been through this." He took both of his husband's – _husband_, he loved saying that – in his own and squeezed them gently, turning to face Merlin.

"Anything you don't want to answer, simply say 'no comment' and they'll edit it out later. Or just blush in that adorable way that you do."

He grinned and Merlin blushed in the desired way causing Arthur to grin even harder.

"It's just one interview, one exclusive interview, and then that's it. Trust me, this is the best way."

"Better for you maybe," Merlin muttered under his breath, "you like the press!"

"Oi! I heard that! And it's not true; I don't _like _the press, I just know how to deal with them."

"If you know how to deal with them, why am I even -"

"Merlin, shut up."

Then, to illustrate his point, he pressed his lips against Merlin's. He tried to continue with his rant, but soon succumbed to the kiss. Tongues tangled and danced together as each man explored the other's mouth. In the rear-view mirror, the driver rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, as things were getting heavy, they were interrupted by an awkward cough. Merlin pushed Arthur off him and sat bolt upright, hitting his head on the roof in the process. Cursing as Arthur sniggered, he looked around and found they had stopped in the BBC courtyard. A woman he recognised from the wedding coverage was waiting for them.

The driver opened the door (he still wasn't used to that) and Merlin climbed out of the car with all the grace of an elephant.

The woman stepped towards him with her hand out towards him. He shook it.

"Good afternoon Your Grace," she gushed, "I'm Helen Ladie, the BBC's royal correspondent. We're so glad you decided to grant us this interview."

"The pleasure is all ours," Arthur replied smoothly as he appeared behind Merlin and shook the woman's hand, "shall we?"  
>"Of course Your Highness, follow me."<p>

"Thank-You, and Arthur is fine."

Helen blushed; calling him by his first name felt to personal. He may be a married man but he was still the prince and she still had a crush on him.

She led the way through the many carpeted corridors of the television studio with Merlin and Arthur following, muttering between themselves.

"I don't like being called Your Grace. It sounds stupid and arrogant."

"You're a duke now Merlin, it's how people are supposed to address you. Unless you prefer Your Highness."

"Like you? No thanks, that's even stupider and more arrogant."

"It's a good job I love you Merlin, or I might just have you arrested for that."

"You couldn't." It was a challenge.

"Just you watch me."

Behind them was Percival, Arthur's rather large head of security who was personally responsible for Arthur, and now Merlin's, safety and well being. He had pulled up behind the couple in a large black land rover.

"Arthur? Your Grace? I'll just show you to the small studio we've set up and then I'll take you to make up."

She pushed open a small door with STUDIO 8 above it.

It was set up like a small, cosy living room with a comfy sofa and a large armchair opposite it. The room even had a fake fireplace and paintings hung on the walls. To Merlin, it was surreal.

"We wanted to keep it quite intimate and informal so we thought this would be a good set up. We like to think it's almost as if you'd invited us to your home. Is it ok? Your Grace, you look a bit overwhelmed."

Arthur looked over at Merlin who did indeed look overwhelmed by quite how much effort was being put into this one interview.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit… surprised. But it's lovely."

"I'm so pleased Your Grace."

"Actually, could you not call me that? It makes me feel like something I'm not. I'm just plain old Merlin."

"Of course Merlin, if that's what you prefer. In fact," she turned so she was facing both of them, "your titles are the first thing I will be addressing in the interview."

"That's good, isn't it Merlin? You can set the record straight across the country."

He was still trying to make Merlin feel more at ease. He didn't know if it was working, but Merlin did crack a small smile.

Helen then showed both men to a small room down the hall where she introduced them to Nimueh, the make-up artist.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to keep it very light. Probably nothing more than some powder to keep the shine away."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they were settling onto the sofa as they were clipped into their microphones and the large studio lamps beat down on them. Helen was talking with the cameraman and this gave Arthur one final quiet moment with Merlin.<p>

"Just be yourself. I know it's a goofy, idiotic self, but just be you. I love you and so will everyone else."

"But I'm awkward. I don't want to be awkward on tv. Or shy."

"You weren't shy when you stood up at my wedding and told me how you felt. That was national tv too."

"Oh, don't remind me."

Merlin groaned as he buried his head in hands. Arthur took his chin in his hand and tilted his face so it was facing his own.

"I think you're cute when you're awkward. But I don't think you will be. Just forget the cameras are there, imagine this is just a friendly chat. That's what they want it to be anyway. And I promise that one you get into it, you won't feel nervous at all."

"Promise?" He pouted slightly and Arthur pressed a light kiss to those lips.

"Yes. And if I'm wrong, I'll make it up to you. Tonight." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe I'll be awkward on purpose then." Merlin smirked just as suggestively.

Helen settled herself into the cream armchair opposite Merlin and Arthur. There were cameras focused on Merlin and Arthur and cameras focused on Helen. All of which were carefully positioned to ensure no camera could be seen by any other camera.

"The cameras are already rolling so shall we just start."

"Sure." Arthur shrugged.

She turned to one of the cameras,

"Hello, I'm Helen Ladie and today I am incredibly lucky to be joined by newlyweds Prince Arthur and the Duke of Camelot, Merlin Emrys. This is an exclusive interview and they have offered to only talk with us. But first," she turned to face them, "how are we supposed to address you. In particular you, Your Grace."

"Well," Merlin coughed nervously, "you are supposed to address me as Your Grace since Uth… er, the King gave the a dukedom. Officially I am the Duke of Camelot so I'm Your Grace. But since I'm married to a prince that also makes me a prince so I'm also Your Highness. But to be honest," he was losing the nerves now, "up until ten days ago I was just Merlin Emrys and that's how I want to stay. I may now have titles but I don't intend to use them. I'd like to just be known as Merlin."

"Really," Arthur quirked an eyebrow, "not even Prince Merlin."

"No Arthur, especially not Prince Merlin. Don't be a clot pole."

If Helen was surprised by this light name-calling she didn't show it and just acted like the true professional that she was.

"Emrys? Not Pendragon?"  
>"That's something we're still working out." Arthur answered for him, with no hint of the childish argument they had had on the matter the day before.<p>

"I should just explain that after their marriage, King Uther awarded Merlin the title 'The Duke of Camelot' so that he had a title in his own right and could therefore be called a prince. Now Merlin, I understand there is particular significance in Camelot."

"Yes, it's a county just beyond London and it's where Camelot University is. And Camelot University is where Arthur and I met."

"And you Prince Arthur, how do you feel about this move by your father?"

"Arthur is just fine Helen, and honestly? I was very surprised and touched as Merlin hasn't always been his favourite person and he wasn't too happy about the circumstances under which our marriage took place. But he's done what I feel is the right thing. I think he knew it would make me happy and, at the end of the day, he's not just my King; he's my father. And I think, like any Father, he wants to do what will make his son happy."

That wasn't entirely true, although that's what he'd told Merlin. In truth Arthur had asked his father to give Merlin his own title so that he could officially be a prince by Arthur's side. He had intended to make Arthur a duke in his own right so that Gwen might be a duchess and thus have a title. He felt it was no different with Merlin. Surprisingly his father hadn't been too hard to convince. As with the wedding he didn't like it, but he didn't want to lose his son over something so silly.

"Of course, if one half of a married couple has a title, the other also takes the title. Such as the duke and the duchess. Does this mean, Arthur, that you are also the Duke of Camelot?"

"I suppose strictly speaking yes. But I won't be using the title because I feel it's a little strange but also because I think Merlin deserves the title all to himself." He smiled broadly at the camera knowing that Merlin would be squirming with embarrassment, especially at that last comment.

"And now, let's talk about the press response to your whirlwind of a wedding. They've been very supportive with hardly a single thing said against either of you. Are you surprised?"

"Oh very. I know Merlin in particular was worried that people would hate him for ruining the wedding to Gwen, which had taken months of preparation. But the press and the public seemed to be on the side of love.

Merlin isn't new to the scene; he's been there since before Gwen so the press already knew who he was and liked him, the public too. When we took the sudden decision to get married I think the biggest response from everybody was shock. But for us it just felt so right and everyone has been so supportive of that."

"I was very worried about the press. But Arthur's right; they've all been lovely and said only good things."  
>"The only complaint really, has been that Merlin wasn't wearing a dress that would go down in royal wedding history."<p>

"You mentioned Gwen. Obviously she didn't stand in the way of you marrying Merlin, but how do you think she really feels about the whole situation?"

"Undoubtedly she's embarrassed; I stood her up in front of the whole world. But she certainly wasn't as surprised as I was. I think she always knew I was a little bit in love with Merlin. And she's just so incredibly sweet and always sees the good in people and wants what's best for them. Clearly she realised that before I did. But she told me she had no regrets, and I feel the same way. Our time together has been wonderful and I know we'll stay the closest of friends; she's stuck by us these past few days so I have no reason to doubt her friendship in the future. Anyway, she's Morganna's best friend."

Helen nodded,

"That would be your sister, Princess Morganna. How did she react? You've always been very close to your sister and you've said in the past that her opinion matters a great deal to you? Did the fact you were, in a sense, betraying her best friend affect how view of the situation?"

Had he really said at some point that Morganna's opinion 'mattered a great deal' to him? Christ, he really did say some stupid things to the press. But, it was all good-natured and to make it seem like the Pendragons were the happiest and most perfect of all families.

Well, enough with the lies. Merlin meant a new start, so why couldn't that apply to everything?

"Her opinion is important to me, but I would never let her opinion stop me doing something I really wanted to do."

"But she has been wonderful and so happy for us," Merlin chipped in.

"Yes, she has. She's my sister and, as much as we hate to admit it, we love each other."

Merlin let out a muffled laugh at that and Arthur glared at him.

"I _do _love her."

"I know. I just don't think she feels quite the same way. I think she loves me more." He couldn't resist sticking his tongue out in a childish way. He really had forgotten the cameras were rolling; this was just another pointless jibe at Arthur to wind him up. Sometimes, Merlin lived for these moments when Arthur would be nothing like the royal prince he was for the people and could just be the royal prat that Merlin loved. He could just be himself and not put on an act for the world's media.

Helen shot her cameraman a look. He smiled and winked back at her; they were getting great footage of the two princes just being themselves. Helen found them adorable and couldn't bring herself to break up their minor dispute and press them for an answer.

"_Mer_lin, she's my sister. Of course she loves me."

"Really? When did she last tell you? Did she call you on your wedding day? No. Honestly, when did she last tell you she loves you?"

"She…" he faltered, "she's just not very open with her feelings, that doesn't mean their not there."

"She tells Gwen she loves her all the time."

Arthur scoffed,

"That's different; they're friends. And Gwen's a _girl_."

"Oh? She tells me she loves me."

"She'd better not. You're taken after all." He knew Merlin was joking be he still couldn't hide the jealous growl in the back of his throat. "But you're still a friend, it's different."

"She tells Le-"

Merlin glanced at the camera; he didn't want to give away Morganna's private life to a BBC journalist. As nice as she was, she was still after a good story.

"She tells… _him. _And _he's _not just a friend."

Arthur spluttered. He had no response to that.

"Yeah… well…"

"Prince Arthur, eloquent at ever." Merlin tutted and raised his eyebrows in challenge.

"She's always kept her feeling hidden from me. She doesn't want the satisfaction of me knowing how she feels."

"Hmm," Merlin nodded, "that's true. I guess she just trusts me more. Trusts me not to be a prat about things."

He gave Arthur a triumphant look, which was returned with an incredulous look by Arthur. He shook it off and looked back at Helen.

"What was the question? Morganna? Right. Not that it matters what she thinks, but she's very happy for us. She actually jumped up and down and threw her arms around Merlin when we got back to Buckingham Palace. It was quite out of character and it scared me. The fact it's was Gwen I… jilted," he winced at the word, "didn't really make a difference because Gwen was ok with it."

"Morganna's been a friend of mine for almost as long as Arthur has and she's very perceptive."

"I think it's because she's a mind reading witch," Arthur interjected.

Merlin ignored him,

"And she worked out my feelings for Arthur a few years ago. She's always urged me to tell him so I think she was secretly thrilled that I'd finally taken her advice. She always likes to run people's lives." He laughed slightly nervously.

Arthur's mouth was hanging open. _She had known? For how long? Why hadn't she told him?_

"Morganna knew?"

Merlin nodded silently.

"Why didn't she tell me?"  
>"I asked her not to and I guess she just respected my wishes."<p>

"That's a first."

"Well, like I said, she prefers me."

"Shut up Merlin."

This was television gold, Helen was almost rubbing her hands together with glee.

"I'm sorry?" He shrugged apologetically.

"Forgiven you idiot. But I will be having words with my dear sister."

He cracked his knuckles. Helen laughed and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Ok," that seemed to be about as much as Helen was going to get on the subject of Morganna, so she moved on. "What about your father, the King? At the time he didn't seem to have a response; he simply stood rather dumbstruck as you and Merlin said your vows. Is this is sign that he's not happy or was he just bowled over with emotion and events?"

Again she looked to Arthur. He sighed inwardly; didn't she care what Merlin had to say about anything.

"I won't lie, he wasn't best pleased. He's never been Merlin's biggest fan. He never had a problem with his sexuality – Merlin's been out since he was fifteen – but he's a proud man and he believes that the nobility should spend most of their time with fellow nobles. A few 'commoners' as friends is ok, but Merlin was always more than just a friend; he was my best friend. He was beyond shocked at Merlin's declaration and I honestly thought he might have a heart attack when I ran out of the abbey. So I think he didn't respond at the time because he didn't know how to. He wouldn't do anything drastic knowing that the entire world was watching. He also knows that I'm just as stubborn as he is and I think a part of him knew there was nothing he could say to make me change my mind, so he didn't bother trying and making a fool out of himself.

He gave me an earful later about how I had let the people down, what was going to become of the family and all sorts of other things."

"But Arthur had a response for everything thrown at him."

"I think he'll come around to the idea. It won't be overnight and I think he'll probably always give Merlin slightly frosty looks. But that's just father."  
>"I think he was also disappointed not to be getting Gwen as a daughter-in-law. He really did like her, even if she could be a bit outspoken, and the people loved her. They still do. She was perfect for Uther; Arthur seemed to love her too and she even had a minor title from her mother's side of the family. We really should be calling her Lady Guinevere."<p>

"Except she hates that as much as you hate being Your Grace the Duke of Camelot."

Even at the mere mention of his title Merlin blushed and sunk lower in his seat.

"And what was your response regarding the future of the royal family. Arthur you will become King after your father, with Merlin as King consort. And who will follow you?"

Arthur looked to Merlin, deflecting the question to him.

"Well, I asked the same thing as we walked up the aisle. Which, incidentally, was the longest walk of my life. But Arthur already had an answer. He would become king and, on his death, the crown would either pass to Morganna or one of her children."

"Is it really as simple as that?"

"Yes, it is. If I never married and that left me childless the crown would pass that way anyway."

Arthur's tone made it clear that was the end of the matter; it was still something that worried Merlin and he didn't want the matter dragged up too much.

"And what about you? Don't you want children?"  
>Merlin's eyes bulged and he swallowed loudly. Arthur sent him a sideways glance.<p>

"We've only just got married. Merlin is enough of a child for the moment."

The said man jutted his bottom lip out indignantly.

It wasn't something they had discussed, not that there had been much chance to. If they decided that they did want a child later, which they undoubtly would, they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

"But if you were to adopt children, could they become the next monarch?"

"I genuinely don't know. We'd have to check the constitution."

Helen laughed along with Arthur.

"Alright then. Now Merlin, we've talked a lot about Arthur's family, but what about you? I understand it's just your mother her brother. I assume they've been as happy for you as Arthur's family appear to have been. But what do they feel about the suddenness of the wedding?"

"I think my mum will always be upset that she didn't get the plan my wedding and I wish my father could have been there." A few tears glistened in the corners of his eyes but he brushed them away with the back of his hand. "She's happy that I'm happy. She was certainly surprised; I've never told her how I felt. But she's always liked Arthur and she told me later that there was no-one she thought was better for me."

Arthur beamed with pride. Stupid, proud, lovable prat.

"Uncle Gaius had similar sentiments. They're just keen not to be thrust into the media spotlight."

Arthur had told him to say that so people knew to keep out of the Emrys' business.

"What about you Merlin, how are you coping with the changes?"

"Not very well. Royal life is… hectic. I know the family so behind closed doors everything is fine and it's almost as if nothing has changed. But the public side of life is… daunting. Even after ten days it's scary. I was always careful to keep away from the camera's when I was just Arthur's friend."

"You were never _just _my friend Merlin." Arthur found the paler man's hand and twined their fingers together as he continued to smile.

"I think I'll get used to it, eventually. But I'm quite a shy person. But for me the biggest change has been being able to tell Arthur that I love him everyday."

Helen couldn't help but 'aww'.

"And I make sure I do."

"I love you too Merlin."

Was that a hint of a blush on media trained Arthur Pendragon's face?

"And the sex is amazing."

Now it was Merlin's turn to blush. Furiously.

"You can edit that out," he muttered.

Helen planned to do no such thing.

"We've talked a lot about the present and even the future, but what about your past? How did you meet?"

As Arthur begin to describe their time at Camelot University, Merlin couldn't help but think back.

* * *

><p><em>It was his first day at University and signalled the beginning of the rest of his life. At least, that's what his mother had said as she had kissed him goodbye at the train station.<em>

_It wasn't a large university, set solely in the grounds and buildings of a medieval castle that had been refurbished, it could even be considered small when compared to the likes of Oxford and Cambridge. But it was elite. The classes were small and intimate for optimum teaching by professors in the top of their field. He was enrolled in a three year course on interior design to be followed by a year of apprenticeships before his final exams. He had always had an eye for design and colour. At school he had excelled at art, so the vocational course had been an obvious path for him._

_Looking up at the grey building casting long shadows over the gravel courtyard, he swallowed. He had never had the easiest time making friends at his previous schools. He was always the pale, lanky kid that preferred to spend his time drawing and painting rather than clubbing with people from school. He had one close friend Will. _(He still saw Will from time to time, but he now lived in Wales where he had a small chain of successful bakeries) _So he didn't have high expectations for this place either. But you never know._

_There was a rumour circulating around the glossy magazines that Prince Arthur, crown prince of the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth, was starting also starting at Camelot University that year. Merlin didn't know if it was true or not. And even if it were, what would it matter to him? He was hardly likely to see the Prince around. What would he want with Merlin anyway?_

_Arthur had been at the University since the early hours of the morning with his father and head of security to make sure everything was in place for Arthur to begin his three years at Camelot where he would be taking Politics. His father had insisted, even if he didn't make the laws, it was still important that he understood how his country was run. Arthur hadn't even tried to argue. Uther had let him take Music as an extra subject in his last two years of school, but he wouldn't let him make a career out of it. There would be no time for it._

_It was now five o'clock and they were still holed up in the dean's office going through security plans. Arthur was standing by the large window looking down at the courtyard as the last few people arrived. It was a day just for first years so everyone he was looking at would be in his year and some of them would even be in his classes and lectures._

_He looked down at the skinny man with the jet black hair who was clutching a rather large sketch book under his arm awkwardly. He looked a little worried as he looked up at the rather imposing feeling. For some reason Arthur smiled at the sight._

_The man seemed to sigh and made his way through the large oak doors and into the castle._

"_Your Highness?" The dean called his name, "Everything seems to be in order, so you're welcome to join your fellow freshers in the grand hall for dinner. I'd be happy to show you the way."_

"_Thanks, but I think I'll be ok."_

_He pulled the bright yellow printed map of the building from his back pocket and made his way down to eat._

_He walked in calmly and then everyone knew that the rumours were true._

* * *

><p><em>It was a few days before Merlin bumped into Arthur. Literally. He was running late to show one of his professors some sketches he'd down. He had his stupidly large A2 portfolio clutched in front of him and was running. He didn't see Arthur as he walked backwards towards him, waving at some friends.<em>

_Arthur crashed straight into him knocking the portfolio clean out of Merlin's hands, paper spilling out of it._

"_Shit. Sorry." Arthur gushed as he bent to pick up the papers._

_Merlin was stunned. He had seen Arthur around a few times; his room was on the same corridor as Merlin's and he would nod his head in recognition if they passed in said corridor. But they'd never actually spoken; they had never had any reason to._

_It seemed it started when the prince crashed into you. Merlin bent down too to try and help gather his drawings._

_Arthur was looking at the ones he had in his hands._

"_These aren't half bad. The colours in this one are particularly nice and bright." He gestured to a particular drawing of a university dorm that the class had been set as an assignment to re-design._

"_Think you could do mine like that?" He handed the designs back to the dark haired young man._

_Merlin, unused to compliments, blushed. Compliments from the prince no less._

"_I suppose. If you really want."_

"_It's Merlin, right? You live on my floor?"  
>"Yeah."<em>

"_Think you could add a huge stereo system?"_

_Merlin scoffed,_

"_Yeah right. So the parties you throw that keep me up all night can be even louder. I don't think so. The whole corridor thinks your parties are too wild."_

"_No-one's said anything." He stood up and folded his arms across his chest._

"_They wouldn't. You're the freaking prince! But I think you're a bit of a prat. You're happy to nod at me, smile even, if we pass in the corridor but you've never stopped to speak to me. I live _opposite _you and will do for the next three years. And don't even get me started on your dating habits!" He threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "It's only been four weeks and I've already seen seventeen different girls leave your room when I go down for breakfast. Seventeen!"_

_Arthur was glaring at him._

"_Do you know who you're talking to?"  
>"Yes, and I know I probably should have kept my mouth shut but someone had to say it. I'll see you around."<em>

_He held his head high and started off down the hallway._

"_Wait," he could hear Arthur running after him, "no-one's ever spoken to me like that."_

_Merlin stopped and slowly turned to face the taller blonde._

"_I think I needed it. Arthur Pendragon, Politics student." He held his hand out to Merlin who eyed it dubiously before taking it in his own._

"_Merlin Emrys, interior design."_

"_I think I'll be seeing more of you. I need a friend who tells it like it is and doesn't just tiptoe around me or want a quick shag because of who my father is. Catch you later."_

_With a cheeky wink he was off in the other direction leaving Merlin confused as to what had just happened. _

* * *

><p><em>Arthur, true to his word, came to see Merlin later that day in his room and before long they were engaged in a vicious battle on Merlin's games console.<em>

_Their friendship only grew and blossomed from then. Before long you wouldn't see one without the other laughing or bickering together._

_A year after meeting Arthur, his sister also joined the student body and became friends with (Lady) Gwen who was in her English literature classes and she introduced Gwen to her older brother. They hit it off instantly and soon the four of them became a close group that seemed to spend every waking moment together._

_Arthur and Gwen flirted shamelessly and, after a few weeks, he asked her out on a proper date and that was the beginning of that._

_Merlin felt strange seeing the two of them flirt, go on dates and kiss. It was a while before he realised what he was feeling was jealously. Not just because Arthur was spending more time with Gwen and less with him, but because, as he soon realised, he wanted Arthur to look at him the way he looked at Gwen._

_But it could never be. So he quashed the feelings and put on a happy face and he continued to do so until that fateful day in the abbey eight years later._

_After another year Morganna finally picked up on Merlin's longing glances and flashes of jealously, even if no-one else did. She immediately confronted him and he confessed all as he sobbed into his pillow. She rubbed his back soothingly and tried to give him advice. He just rolled his shoulders and told her to "Leave it, there's no point. He's so happy with Gwen. Why ruin that and put out friendship at risk?"_

_She frequently suggested she tell him but his answer was always the same. _

_When Arthur finally proposed she had called him on the phone to say how sorry she was, but had not mentioned it since._

_All it had taken to begin the best eight years of his life was one change collision in a corridor. _

_It was destiny._

* * *

><p>Merlin was shaken from his thoughts as Arthur absently rubbed a hand across his back and he finished telling a similar story to the cameras. An edited version, obviously and with more anecdotes about times they'd spent together and things they'd done.<p>

He looked to Merlin, his eyes shining with love.

"He's called me a prat ever since."  
>"Only when you bully me."<p>

"Oh yeah, poor Merlin." Arthur exclaimed sarcastically and Merlin pretended to look offended.

"Merlin, when did you realise it was love?"

"It didn't take long to realise that I really enjoyed his company and I really cared about him. I started to realise how I really felt when he started to date Gwen. It felt jealous and that could only mean my feeling were stronger than I had let myself believe."

Arthur now knew all this; they had talked about everything in the days following their wedding.

"Wow," Helen breathed, "that's a long time to wait before telling Arthur! What was it that made you finally tell him?"

"I'm still not sure!" He laughed and the tips of his overly sized ears tinged pink in mirth, "I just really felt he had to know before he got married."

"Did you hope it might make him change his mind?"  
>"No, I never dreamed he would. I just felt like I had to… I don't know it that makes sense and I can't really describe it better than that. I just felt he had to know and I would never be able to tell him after his marriage. I would just never have the guts."<p>

"And you Arthur," Helen now turned to him, "when did you realise you loved Merlin?"

"I must have felt it for a very long time, but it wasn't until ten days ago that I realised what that feeling was. It's different to the love I felt for Gwen. With Gwen it was more like affection, similar that one might have for a sister or a dear friend. With Merlin it's more open, honest, raw and passionate. It's entirely different, I just never noticed before. Which makes me a fool."

"I prefer prat."

"You would."

"Does this mean you're gay?"

"I'm Merlin-sexual."

There was silence before the room bust into raucous laughing. Merlin even had to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes. The laughter subdued and Arthur continued.

"But in truth, I don't think I really believe in sexuality, it's not important. If you love someone you love them, regardless of gender or anything else."

"Beautifully put Arthur."

"Yeah," Merlin rolled his eyes again, "I'm sure they'll be quoting that one for centuries."

"It is one of my best."  
>"Prat."<p>

"Given the haste with which you married, many people are worried that you love may not last, that things are moving too quickly and will ultimately end as quickly and dramatically as they started. What do you say to that?"

"I ask people to remember that we've been the best of friends for over eight years. This isn't some quick relationship; it's stood the test of time. The nature of that relationship has changed but the feelings were always there and will always be there. Yes, the wedding was only minutes after those feelings were realised, but the feelings are so strong. I can just feel that this is forever."  
>"I certainly don't plan on leaving," Merlin added, "even if things get tough. We were such close friends for such a long time that this isn't as big a step as some people might think."<p>

"And finally, the future. What does it hold for Merlin and Arthur?"  
>"A honeymoon!" Merlin bounced excitedly in his seat at the thought. "We've planned it and we're leaving this weekend."<p>

"We can't say where though."

"It's a state secret or something. And then I need to do some redecorating in the palace because there is just so much red that I feel like I'm living inside a body or something."

Arthur bit back a laugh; Merlin had expressed this everyday and many times before he officially lived at Clarence House.

"And we need to get rings because we didn't have any on the day; too much of a spur of the moment thing for rings."

"After that we're just going to spend some time being married." Arthur concluded as he put an arm around Merlin and pulled him into his chest.

"And in the more distant future? Any long term plans or just living the day as it comes?"  
>"We may move out of London to get away from such a public life."<br>"I plan to continue working as an interior designer."  
>"We might have a more official service to renew our vows and do things a but more properly. After that, who knows? But one thing I do know is that in the future I will be waking up with the most amazing man at my side."<p>

Merlin blushed and buried his face in Arthur's neck.

"And with those touching words from Prince Arthur we bring this interview to a close. We hope at least some of your questions have been answered and I, as I'm sure you do, look forward to seeing more of our new favourite royal couple. I've been Helen Ladie with princes Arthur and Merlin, thank-you for joining us."

She held her perfectly practised smile in place until the director called cut from somewhere, wherever he had been watching from.

Helen stood up and brushed her skirt down.

"Once again thank-you so much for doing this."  
>"It's not a problem. It was fun actually, wasn't it Merlin."<p>

He shrugged as a loosened his stupid tie,

"It wasn't so bad," he conceded.

"And now, I'm terribly sorry, but we have to get back. We have some stuff that needs doing."  
>"Of course," she shook both their hands again, "it airs is two days."<p>

"Thank-you."

Arthur's security guard, who had stood quietly in the corner now led the way out.

"Stuff, eh? Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Yes Merlin. Now shut up and get that scrawny arse home and into my bed."

"_Our _bed."  
>"A technicality. And I'm not fussed, as long as you're naked in it."<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur were on their honeymoon in a small French village when the interview aired and they watched it on the cable channel in their hotel room. Merlin cringed the entire way at how stupid he looked. Arthur spent more time watching Merlin than watching the television. He had been there at the time after all.<p>

A few days later a package of glossy British magazines arrived for them at the front desk. On the cover of each one was a still from the interview and inside every magazine went over the interview in great detail complete with quotes, stills and some had even reused pictures from the wedding.

"Look, this one is talking about all the secret looks we were giving eachother."  
>"And this one is analysing what our 'adorable bickering' reveals about our relationship."<p>

Arthur sighed and threw the magazine to one side,

"All I want is for you to reveal yourself to me."  
>"Ever the romantic."<p>

"I don't have to bother anymore; you're already married to me!"

"Prat!"

"I jest, of course. I will always shower my favourite duke with romance. Come here Your Grace."

"With pleasure Your Royal Pratness."

**END**


End file.
